


Charlie's Angels 3 :Continualy Uprising

by Chibi_Saver42



Category: Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003)
Genre: Betrayal, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Original Character(s), Romance, Violence, de ja vu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Saver42/pseuds/Chibi_Saver42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan is still distraut over the Thin Man's death..though her fellow angels both think she's shaken and needs a break she still refuses to show then that she is. As tragic as it may have seemed domething to Dylan seems fishy about the whole ideal. She had had a gut feeling that though Madison Lee may have trusted Thin Man, Seamus didn't and obviously he knew why...No word about the thin man's autopsy report had been shown though oddly everybody's been keeping secrets. Are things all right or arent they? Who knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Became inspired to do this when I finally realized no sequel to Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle was being made....

Those eyes....those icy blue eyes still manage to haunt her at night, over and over and over again, Charlie could even hear it in Dylan's voice when she spoke and though Alex nor Natalie could catch it he if anybody certainly could though. Wow.....was life unfair.....Dylan had felt almost completely alone now...Would this be her....constantly falling for a smooth talking bad boy...forever reminded of a romance that she'll always pine for yet never have...constantly envious of both Alex and Natalie's success at romance. In truth she would be lying if she said she didn't know that he was there at almost every stakeout they had, watching to make sure she didn't get hurt. It had been a week since then and now both Alex and Natalie along her were at a premiere except yet again she was alone and heartbroken.. So later on she left early claiming stomach aches and went straight home. Dylan popped in a movies and settled on the couch with a container of Byers Cookies and Cream Icecream. Halfway through the movie Dylan had fell asleep on the couch, blissful at least for now... 

Her mind blankly active yet at peace.

No thoughts to think about no shameful jealousy...nothing to stress about....  
At least for now her concious was clear...for now...


	2. Funny Business

The next morning Dylan had woken up wrapped in a plaid fluffy throw blanket and laying on her comfy bed. Dylan slowly sat up, recalling where she slept and immediately had gotten into angel mode. Stealthily she made her way around her room, then her house without making a sound. No one was there and whoever had been was long gone now that was for sure... Dylan sighed and made her way back to her room where she found a note sitting on her nightstand written in breathtaking calligraphy and signed T.M. It was a poem...that obviously the author had came up with while being in her home. 

[Name of poem: Lovely

Oh how lovely did your breath across my lips feel..As light and velveteen as the most richest fabric fabricated into mankind, As plush as the soft spring grass upon its misted morning dew yet just granted the wind's fresh invigorating kiss. 

Lovely as you are and shall forever be you hold me captive within your ever roaming tongue, giving breath to a voice as pure as gold and as clear as glass.You that hold me captive to my own shattered mind and bring light within my empty heart. With your body as supple as squeezable as your waist and arse.

How lovely you are that you make my insanity ever much so....oh how lovely you are...]

Dylan was just as touched as she was frustrated. With only one thing left on her mind. Who is T.M?


	3. Keepin A Close Eye

Anthony was nervous, constanly pacing in his never ending thoughts.Her scream had shook him to the core. She actually cared....hell he should have just stopped running from her and pretending like she wasn't the one bright side to his life, even if she wasn't directly even in it. All throughout the day he had been running throughout his mind but ignored his frantic thoughts and continued on with his day like always. Anthony felt like he was being deprived from his favorite treat by not seeng her for so long. His feet began to move on their own down the stairs of his home, into the living room and out the door. Without a logical thought to think why he was seeing her was a mystery but never the less he was determined to do it anyway. As he was making his way to her house he had saw a small panda bear teddy dressed in a white shit with the american flag on it, and cute red snapback on its head. Purchasing the bear he went to her house and had picked her lock open, sneaking in from the back. Locking the door back the made his way up to her room with elegant stealth. Cane gripped in one hand he slipped inside her room and froze. He didn't expect for her to be up ......  
Dylan stared at Anthony and the teddy in his hand then got up, ran, and jumped onto him. Anthony stumbled a little but managed his balance and looked at her in puzzlement. She slapped him hard then kissed him angrily.... Anthony couldn't help the tiny smile that appeared on his face at her enthusiam. Huh...she did care..


End file.
